Ama no Pierrot
by Shian Amielle
Summary: A story of a manipulated girl and a coward boy.


**Ama No Pierrot**

Crazy. That's what most people call me. Aside from that they call me weird, sicko and some other stuff. But that's what makes a Pierrot, right?

But for I am a Coward, I Shianna is a Pierrot.

Prologue: Being manipulated makes me feel loved. Even though it's only a lie, because people treat me as they're toy and doesn't even care whether I'm okay or not. I mean why would they care about they're toy? That's just insane right?

**CHAPTER 1**

I'm Shianna so I'm in love with a guy, whom I think doesn't even know about my existence. And for that I feel really lonely. Aside from being a ''Pierrot''. You can say I'm a smart person but choose to be an idiot anyway.

So I'm in love with this guy called Schync. He's a very handsome guy and people say he's kind. Since I was little I always have watched him from a far. Well it's the only way that I can get a glimpse from him. Well one day he went to our house cause he was my sister's friend, so he always visit. But this time I saw him he was so near but he seemed so far. Oh what did this guy do to make me fall for him. So he was waiting for my sister and saw me sitting, playing with my PsP he talks to me.

"Hey." He greeted with such cheer. Since I was with my earphones I did not notice him. So he removed the plug of the earphones for me to hear him, and I was like "the heck is wrong with you?! And when I saw it was him, I was silenced. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but are you Amiella's sister?" he asked so I thought to myself 'is this guy dumb or he just don't pay attention?' so replied "Yes, sorry if we don't look the same" then I looked away. He put his face near to mine and said "You're actually prettier than your sister." And that thing, the very thing he said made me blush. He chuckled "You don't have to blush like that you know? Or you like me?" and damn he started pissing me so I called my sister and left him on the garage. I heard them talking. "So hello again, did you just pissed my sister?" the guy laughed "Yeah, and sorry 'bout that it's just that I have that special liking to her when she's pissed." Then I went outside to talk to my sister. "Can I kill this guy?" I saw my sister smile "I thought you like him? Then why are you going to kill him?" they both chuckled "Oh shut up you creeps!" then I grabbed my bag and just went to the arcade. When I was in the arcade I heard my phone ring and when I looked at it. There's no name so I answered it "Hello" I greeted "oh Hello Shian" I tilted my head "may I please know who the heck are you?" I heard the guy laughed "This is Schync, the thing is your sister left me so can we like meet up?" and again I blushed "No way am I meeting up with you." And again he laughed "Really then why are you blushing?" I turned around and saw him staring straight at me. I hung up the phone and walked out of the arcade but he walks fast so he catched up to me. "Leave me alone you weirdo!" he held my hand and said "If I'm a weirdo then you're my princess?" he smiled "No way." I replied then I stomped on his feet. I heard him said ouch but I did not pay attention to him. He ran up to me and dragged me to the parking lot. He cornered me and is aiming to kiss me. "What are you doing?" I asked while I'm shuttering. "Nothing necessary. Just wanting to kiss this pretty lady in front of me" he laughed "oh man you are such a creep! You pervert leave me alone! You insane little man. Gay!" he went from smiling face to emotionless. "Uh, what did you just called me?" I smirked " I said you are a GAY, as in G-A-Y, gay." He gave me a naughty smile "what if I kiss you right now, just to prove you wrong?" I blushed and the next thing I knew he was kissing me deeply, I kiss that I can never resist. He stopped and he had the 'satisfied look' on his face "Wh-why did y-you did th-that?" I was shuttering and blushing at the same time. He dragged me inside his car and he got in too. After that he looked at me again and was about to kiss me again but "whatever you're gonna do stop it" I said in a cold voice. "I never knew you are like that" I sighed "do you want a kiss that badly?" I saw him smile "yes, a deep kiss please." I kissed him till he was content and after that we both catch our breath. "You're a great kisser I never knew." "Shut up or I'll kill you" he drove me home and left. When I was in y room I kept thinking of how idiotic I am today.

So i just slept and did not mind what happened today...


End file.
